


Watchers on Sugar Highs

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Watchers on sugar highs are bad things as stated by Charles Gunn. A sort of prequel to 'The Proper Storage of Weapons'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers on Sugar Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Eat me,” the doughnuts called out to him. Or seemed to. This, of course, caused all of the other eleven doughnuts in the box to start up with the same course. Or he could just be going out of his mind.

It **was** extremely hot and muggy out. Easy for one to succumb to madness in weather such as this. Easy for one to think that the doughnuts were, in fact, talking to him. Also he was utterly and completely bored. Everyone else was off; Angel sleeping upstairs, Cordelia off at some audition, Gunn off… well he didn’t really know where Gunn went when he wasn’t here.

What was one bored, hot and possibly delirious ex-Watcher to do other than eat the doughnuts?

The doughnuts cheered him on as he eyed the box that somehow now sat directly in front of him. He frowned at it suspiciously then shrugged. It wasn’t like anyone would miss them if they happened to disappear. No one had wanted them this morning and it would be a shame to let them all go to waste…

The first doughnut found itself in his mouth before he’d even registered that he’d grabbed it. Well there was no point in stopping there and the rest were soon to follow. Jelly and chocolate and glazed with sprinkles.

At least his boredom was gone. As were the doughnuts. He stared at the box. It didn’t seem to have anything to impart. Perhaps if he stared harder.

Several…seconds later a cleared throat had him lifting his gaze slowly from his deep contemplation of the empty doughnut box to meet Gunn’s wary gaze.

“Hey, English, what are you doing?” His gaze shifted from Wes to the box.

Wesley waved a dismissive hand. “Nothing important.” He continued to stare at Gunn much as he had the box only moments before. Gunn took a step back. Odd.

“You okay, Wes?”

Wes frowned, tilting his head slightly. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just seem a little off is all.”

Shrugging, Wesley got to his feet. Gunn took a step back and Wes narrowed his eyes. “I’m perfectly fine, Charles.”

Wes took a step towards him. Gunn matched the step with another back. Again Wes stepped forward. And started… giggling. Which promptly turned to full blown laughing hysterics at the baffled look that came over Gunn’s face.

“…Wes?”

Wesley couldn’t answer though, gasping for breath between the chocking laughter that seemed suddenly to wrack him.

He just seemed to be getting the hysterics over with when a noise from the stairs had him turning to see Angel. The vampire looked as baffled as Gunn and sleepily rumpled.

“I heard…” Angel began but trailed off as something set Wes off again, nearly toppling him to the floor. Angel watched him for a moment before turning to Gunn. “Can he breath?”

Gunn shrugged and shook his head, bemused. Wes had in fact collapsed to the floor now, still giggling. The other two stood over him, silently watching.

Angel spoke almost hesitantly after a moment of regarding Wesley in bemusement. “…Should we be doing something?”

“I’m fine,” came a slightly squeaky voice from their feet. “But the look on your faces.” He giggled again as Gunn and Angel exchanged glances.

Gunn stepped forward, leaning down and reaching out to help Wes to his feet. “Let’s get you up, Wes.”

Wesley batted the hands away, pushing himself to his knees and glaring at Gunn. “I can get up perfectly fine on my own, Charles.” Which he then did pointedly, brushing himself off with a suddenly indignant air and favoring both Angel and Gunn with less than pleasant looks.

Angel had the audacity to not even notice though as he had moved over to the desk Wes had previously been sat at, looking curiously at the empty doughnut box and then at Wes.

“…Wes?” he spoke rather slowly.

Wesley turned from the death glaring contest that had somehow started up with Gunn. Turned a look of icy calm lunacy on the vampire and spoke just as slowly. “Yes, Angel?”

“Who ate all the doughnuts?”

“You can’t prove a thing!” Wesley yelled in reply, instantly spinning on his heel to run away before they discovered the truth. And promptly tripped over his suddenly tangled feet. He plummeted to the ground, landing hard… against Gunn. Gunn’s hands closed over his arms, no doubt to prevent him from escaping again under the guise of simply steadying him. Devious bastard.

Wesley struggled. Pulling against Gunn’s grip and attempting to kick out at him. They wouldn’t take him alive!

But then strong vampire arms engulfed him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and effectively trapping him. He didn’t stop struggling though, uselessly trying to squirm away from Angel’s grip. Until Gunn’s hand was holding his chin and forcing him to look Gunn in the eye. He schooled his expression into a petulant pout and Gunn exchanged a look over his shoulder with Angel. Wes’ eyes narrowed. Something had just been communicated between them, he was sure of it. Angel’s arms tightened more behind him as he tensed.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to tie him up to keep him running away.”

Wesley titled his head, openly curious. This was supposed to be a punishment he was sure.

“Eating all the doughnuts is a pretty big crime, Wes,” Gunn continued.

Wesley did not just whimper. “Yes,” he whispered, squirming again in Angel’s hold. The vampire didn’t let up his grip.

“Big crimes deserve big punishments.” Gunn raised an eyebrow, daring Wesley to disagree with that.

“Yes,” Wes agreed but a mischievous look lit on his face. “But you’ll have to catch me first.”

Gunn looked about to comment, expression smug, when Wes kicked Angel in the shin who yelped in surprise and loosened the hold on Wes enough that Wes could jerk away and run like hell.

Not that being punished by Angel and Gunn wouldn’t be fun but they’d have to work for it. Besides, he **did** have a lot of energy to burn off.


End file.
